Fallin for you
by flygirl101
Summary: Shuler Rosh's mother is the new assistant of Mr.Howard, the owner of a popluar recording studio. During a fundraiser Jusin Beiber comes to sing, ans who gets suck with housing him while he's there? Well Shuler Rosh of course!
1. Chapter 1

"MOM! Why do I have to go? I don't even like your stupid job." I crossed my arms over my chest. Mom chuckled, shaking her head as she took in what I was wearing. A black t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, with my old beat up black converse, and long reddish hair. I was often described as pixyish, because of my small Pixy like face and petite body. But don't let that fool you. I play tackle foot ball with my brothers nearly every day of the summer, and I almost always win.

"Couldn't you have at least dressed nicely? This is important, that Justin Beiber kid is going to be singing tonight." _Yet another reason for me to jump out of the car._ I thought. This was going to be along night. I looked at my brother Jon, he rolled his eyes. We both hated the guy. But my best friend Justine was obsessed. So I still knew like all the words in the songs.

On my other side Justine was bouncing up and down in her seat. She had _begged_ me to bring her when she heard that Justin Beiber was performing. I had rolled my eyes as she was on her knees and nodded; now I was having second thoughts.

"Aww, come on Schuler. At least try to have fun wont you?" I rolled my eyes at my mom. She knew that I hated going to functions like this…last time I had spilled guacamole on the perverted son of the boss. _Oops_. I wasn't going to stand there and let him feel me up! What was I supposed to do?

In the distance the building was glowing with the lights and stage hands running around in a flurry. I climbed out of my car with Justine bouncing ahead of me. She was gone in seconds, I pulled my Ipod out of my back pocket making sure that I had full battery power for tonight, if I didn't I wouldn't have survived that night. I knew that he was only singing a few songs but that was too much for me. I mean sure he had an okay voice but who wants to hear that all the time? Apparently Justine.

My brothers Jon, and Mike dragged me towards the building as I tried to make a run for it. Mike and Jon laughed at my attempts to get away. Needless to say I failed. Le sigh.

My mom works for this recording company, she just started as an assistant for the head honcho. She was supposedly really important. So it was important for her kids to be there at the functions and fundraisers. But I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me something. I knew Sharon Ridgeway. And she was not that good at lying.

I found Justine in the stage area, still bouncing around like a super ball. I had no idea how I was going to control her tonight. She was like…crazy…when ever she heard about Justin Beiber. I rolled my eyes. "Shuler! Aren't you excited?" Justine chirped. Her long black hair falling in waves to the middle of her back, her pale blue eyes shone with excitement. I couldn't help but smile. She was so happy, I loved to see her like this. She was an orphan; she lived with her aunt and uncle so she was an outcast. Just like me. Because of my mom and dad. I wasn't like most other 14 year old girls. Whether it was my bitter sarcasm, or my closed off attitude, someone always found something wrong with me. But I didn't mind most of the time, I had my mom and my brothers. And now Justine too. So I was okay.

Mike bumped my shoulder, rousing me form my thoughts. I looked up at my brother, he looked a lot like our father. With sandy brown hair and almost black eyes, his strong jaw and tan skin. And now his eyes were locked on Justine who was bounding around in front of the stage. I smiled to myself, I had never really thought of my brother liking someone, but now seeing him watching Justine with that look of daze on his face; it should have been obvious. I smiled. "You wanted something?" I asked amused. He jumped about a mile out of his skin when he heard me speak.

"Uh, yeah-right. Mom wants you back stage." He said glancing down at me. I groaned knowing that she wanted me to do something. And that would probably ruin my entire night, which was already in a bad condition as a certain pop star was going to be singing. Mike watched me; trying not to smile and failing. "It can't be that bad, Shuler." He said dropping a heavy hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and ducked out from under his hand.

"Whatever Mike. Just make sure she doesn't get in the way, okay?" I asked. He barley nodded. But I knew that he would be watching her for hours anyway. I walked off barley aware of where I was going. Before long I was standing in front of my mom. She barley looked at me before she swept me off to stand next to Jon.

"You two, stay here. Make sure the stage hands do what the supposed to." She handed me a headset. "This connects to Justin's earpiece. You are also watching for rabid fans." She looked at me, knowing I would have something to say. I only shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. I didn't care, I would just be happy to get home tonight without having a pop star on my case. My mom sighed in relief, kissed my head and lead me over to where I would have to stand.

I had a whole view of the stage, so I could see all the fans waiting in the area in front of the stage. I could clearly see Justine bouncing around Mike at her side, looking like a kid in a candy store. I almost laughed, seeing them so happy and together was just too cute. It was almost sickening. I moved my attention else where, and sure enough there was some dipstick blonde from my school trying to persuade the guard to let her through to see Justin. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"What's going on Grady?" I asked the guard. I skirted around him to see Michelle Vance glaring up at him. When she caught sight of me, her eyes widened.

"Why does Shuler Rosh get to be back stage?" Michelle whined batting her blue eyes at Grady. I nearly gagged. _Who does that? _I thought. It was disgusting, watching her bat her mascara caked eyelashes up at a man that was double her age of 15. Grady and I shared a look.

"Because my mom is the assistant to Mr. Howard. That's why. Now get lost!" Her eyes almost bugged out of her head, as she saw 2 big goons make their way to us. They caught her under the arms and escorted her to the door. But I knew that by Monday it would be all over school that my mom was in such a great position. I would have groupies by the end of the week. _Great!_

I high-fived Grady and turned on my heel. It was only a few minutes until the performance and I had to make sure everything was in order.

Five minutes later I had fixed a lighting glitch, Found a missing microphone, and escorted two more Beiber fans from the building. Now all we could do was wait for the show to be over. As the lights went down I listened to the crackle in my ear, announcing that Justin was on the other end. "In five-four-three-two-one, go." I said into the headset.

Justin Beiber walked onto the stage from the opposite side; graciously accepting the applause and lifting the mike to sing his first song.

_Oh,oh,oh_

_I never thought'd be easy_

'_Cause we're both so distant now_

_And the walls are closing in on us_

_And we're wondering how_

_No one has a solid answer_

_But just walking in the dark_

_And you can see the look on my face _

_It just tears me apart_

_So we fight through the hurt_

_(So we fight through the hurt)_

_And we cry and cry and cry and cry_

_And we live and we learn_

_(And we live and we learn) _

_And we try and try and try and try_

_So it's up to you, and it's up to me _

_That we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth_

_Down to earth, down to earth_

_On our was back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_Mommy, you were always and some where _

_And Daddy, I live out of town_

_So tell me how could I ever be normal somehow_

_You tell me this is for the best_

_So tell me why am I in tears?_

_A world so far away and now I just need you here_

_So we fight through the hurt _

_(So we fight through the hurt)_

_And we cry and cry and cry and cry_

_And we live and we learn_

_(And we live and we learn)_

_And we try and try and try and try_

_So it's up to you, and it's up to me _

_That we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth_

_Down to earth, down to earth_

_On our way back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_We fell so far away from where we used to be_

_Now we're standing and where do we go_

_When there's no road to get to your heart?_

_Let's start over again_

_So it's up to me, and it's up to you_

_That we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth_

_Down to earth, down to earth _

_On our way back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth _

_Back down to earth, back down to earth_

_I never thought that it'd be easy_

'_Cause were both so distant now_

_And the walls are closing in on us_

_And we're wondering how…_

As the song came to an end, the crowd burst into cheers. His annoying face smiled and his annoying brown eyes lit up. _Ugh, I hate him!_

He sang a total of 4 more songs, One time, One less lonely girl, Favorite girl, and That should be me. So after an hour of screaming fans and Security breaks, the performance was finally over. "Okay kid, say your goodbyes, we don't want the ego to grow any bigger," I smirked into the microphone. I heard him sigh, and reluctantly leave the stage.

_Well, at least that's over. _Yeah, that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I found my mom, Mike, Jon and Justine lounging on the couches. I flopped down too, and flicked on my eye pod, letting the familiar sounds of Avril Lavigne's song Runaway fill my ears. I was relived that I wouldn't have to listen to that crap anymore. I closed my eyes and leaned against Jon's shoulder.

But as you know there is no rest for the wicked. My mom leaned down and pulled out my ear plug. "Family plus Justine meeting, now. NOW Schuler." I groaned and sat up, glaring at my mom. "Well, first off I would like to thank all of you for helping out tonight." My mom said smiling, her Red hair gleaming and her Green eyes smiling. And for a moment I forgot to be annoyed with her for making me help with the performance.

"And secondly, I want to address something…that we need to talk about." She bit her lip, and I stiffened. I knew that when she bit her lip, she was dreading telling us something that we wouldn't like. She noticed me and smiled softly. I knew her too well. She sighed. "Justin's manager doesn't want to put him in a hotel, because of all the fans. So naturally Justin needed to have somewhere to stay, or tonight wouldn't have happened." Mom said, pacing back and forth in front of us.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't." I asked looking at her hopefully. My long hair falling around my face, and my green eyes pleading with her, I stuck out my bottom lip too. Hoping maybe if I was cute enough, this wouldn't happen.

Mom dropped to the couch opposite ours, "I'm sorry Shuler." She said. "It's only for a month…"

"A MONTH! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" I yelled. She looked at me with her pleading green eyes, and I crumbled. "Fine." I mumbled.

"One more thing, Shuler." I looked up at her, "He'll be rooming with you…" she ducked as I threw a pillow at her. "Because I cant think of any other place to put him! The boys would flay him alive!" she dodged another pillow. "Please! There's no other way! I can't back out now!" I threw the last pillow, and then sat in seething anger. _Damn! Where are more pillows when you need them?_ I sighed and looked up at her. I nodded and without another word put my ear bud back in and turned the music up to full volume.

Mike, Jon, Justine, and I were playing truth or dare when Mr. Howard came over. Mr. Howard was an older man in his forties, with Graying hair and blue eyes. Overall he was very nice. He hadn't even minded when I spilled guacamole on his son, Travis.

"Hello, Shuler, Jon, Mike, and Justine." We all nodded to him smiling and waving. "I would just like to thank you for letting Justin stay at your house." I grumbled under my breath. But Mr. Howard just smiled. He knew that I did not like the pop star. But was making us deal with it anyway. It was something that I loved about Mr. Howard.

"And I would now like to introduce you to him," He looked over his shoulder and waved to someone I couldn't see. A tall boy, with long brown hair and bright brown eyes walked toward us. Justin Beiber. _Oh joy!_ I thought sarcastically. Meanwhile, Justine fell off the couch. I rolled my eyes at her, she stuck out her tongue. Mike and Jon watched us in amusement. Finally Mike just pushed me off the couch.

"There now you both fell off the couch."

"But for different reasons." I snapped. Jon rolled his eyes. And Mr. Howard cleared his throat. Causing us to forget our immature argument. But I kicked Jon in the shin to settle the argument, and then watched in satisfaction as he fell off the couch too. "Ha. You fell off the couch too." I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed my tongue and smirked. I glared at him and watched in satisfaction as he let go. "Ewe, you taste bad! When was the last time you washed your hands?" he play glared at me.

Justine pulled my hair. "DUDE! Justin-freaking-Beiber is standing right there! And your fighting with your _brother_?" she asked incuriously. I pretended to think then nodded like it was obvious, and flicked her ear. She pouted but let me go.

"Now that that's settled can we please pay attention?" Mr. Howard asked beginning to get annoyed. I turned to look at him. Not letting myself look at the boy beside him.

"This as you all know is Justin Beiber." I snorted, of course we all knew. The kid was a national superstar. How could we not know? Mr. Howard decided to ignore me, but the boy beside him had a slight smile on his face. He was looking right at me, but I blatantly ignored him. "And as you know, he will be staying with you." I sighed and made sure to look un-happy. Justin cocked an eye brow. Mr. Howard once again ignored me. He was gonna have to stop doing that.

Mr. Howard turned to Justin, and gestured to us. "Justin, this is Mike," Mike raised his hand, but didn't look at him. "Jon," Jon waved and gave a smirk probably thinking of all the hell we would get to raise. "Justine," Justine waved from the floor where we still hadn't moved from. "And last but not least, Shuler. Our personal little hell bringer." Mr. Howard gestured proudly to me. I looked down and then peeked back up at Mr. Howard. "Aww shucks! Your gonna make my blush, Howard." I said climbing to my feet. I didn't spare Justin a glance, but high-fived my brothers and Mr. Howard. I had a feeling that this was gonna be fun. I might just scare the little pop star away yet.

My mom came around the corner and announced that it was time to go. When I checked my watch, I found it was around 10 pm. I shrugged my shoulders and whirled, leaping on Mike's back. Mike made no sound just carried me out to the car. This was normal behavior, as Justine had hitched a ride on Jon's back. But apparently, Justin had never seen anyone jump on their brothers back before. "Dude, how can you carry her?" he asked Mike.

I lifted my head. "Excuse you! I am only 140 pounds!" I said glaring with my demon eyes. Mike chuckled.

"Don't go getting on her bad side already." He shifted me on his back. "She is not an enemy you want to have." I stuck my tongue out at Justin, who only gave me a cheeky smile, and moved ahead to talk to Justine.

"Looks like he's in for hell this month." Mike laughed, and shook his head. He knew me better than anyone, and knew when I was planning hell. And I was _so_ planning hell for Justin Beiber. I wasn't going to just give up my room, and my privacy for an entire month while I was still going to school now was I? _no…_

Mike dumped me in the back of the car, and buckled me in. I rolled my eyes at his stupid big brother action but let him do it anyway. I thought I'd be nice tonight. That way I could save all my sarcastic bitchiness for Justin. I nearly cackled as he climbed in next to Justine.

"Justine!" she shifted her attention to me, her breathing still messed up. "Breathe!" she nodded her head, and closed her eyes trying to stabilize her breathing. I rolled my eyes and leaned back to listen to my Ipod. I let the music drown out the outside world, that's what I always did. It made me see when I opened my eyes that I could make it out. But just now I could only see _his _smirking face, because he knew…he knew that I would have to let Justin in, and only get hurt. Again.

When the car finally pulled up to the house, I was drifting to sleep. My red hair falling lightly over my face, and my hands pillowing my head. Mike, gently scooped me up, just as the song was ending. I opened my eyes sleepily, and I saw my mom, walking ahead, Justine was on Jon's back and Justin was dragging himself along behind us, his face covered by his hood.

The house is a good size; we have a large living room that divides the entire house. My room was at the far end, Mike and Jon's on the other wall and Mom's is on the far side from me. Across from Mike and Jon is a wall of windows. My room is awesome as far as I'm concerned. My walls have an undercoat of black, just solid black. Then the walls are spattered with gold and purple paint, it looks like someone came in and exploded one of those royal crowns all over the walls. Justine had said that I had creepy taste, but then her room is covered with posters of _Justin Beiber_. Ugh.

Jon gently placed Justine on the couch, then waved goodnight to us all. Mike carried me to my room, while Justin asked where he would be staying.

"Ms. Ridgeway, where am I sleeping?" I suppressed a smile. "You'll be staying in my daughters room, we have no where else to put you." I heard silence. "Please tell me your joking, she hates Me." my mom laughed. "If you think she hates you now, just wait till you wake her up in the morning." Then, "Goodnight Justin, sleep well." I heard him sigh, "Goodnight, Ms. Ridgeway."

I heard my moms door close and I climbed out of the bed, and went to my bathroom.

As my bed room door opened I was changing in the bathroom. I pulled on my tweety bird shorts and black tank top. Through the door I could hear him, "Jeesh, emo much?" I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hair into a bun.

"My room is NOT emo." I said. glaring at him as I walked back into the room. He rolled his eyes. "Well at least it's not Justine's room, I can barley sleep." He looked at me in surprise.

"Why?"

"'Cause your face is _everywhere._" I said.

He laughed.

But he wouldn't find much funny soon, I could guarantee it.


End file.
